


The Sound (Of Your Heart)

by AliceinHyruleBastion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (or not), I am so sorry, Introspective first-person, M/M, Prose poetry (sorta)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceinHyruleBastion/pseuds/AliceinHyruleBastion
Summary: A tad bit of introspection by one Oikawa Tooru on his best friend.Or... not quite.It's not quite normal to memorize the sound of one's heart, is it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short thing, and I don't really have to much to say except for "Whoops".
> 
> As always, comments and critiques are highly appreciated!
> 
> (Title/inspiration from the song of the same name by The 1975)

I know it's odd, but I know the color of the sound of your heart.

 

I've heard the jokes and the "You're like a married couple!" And the "When's the wedding?", but I forget how much I have to pretend that that very thing isn't what I crave so much it scrapes my soul raw, and that I play it off with another ridiculous saccharine joke and a peace sign that signs off the seriousness.

 

I know your heart as it beats in blues and whites and swirls of the stars you plucked from my young eyes, know the crescendoes of ebony that sing in contrast to the silent harmony of false annoyance on your stony face. To be honest, I always know when you're around because the sound of your heart is my favorite.

 

It is a thundering opera that beats so steadfastly in warm oceans of the dark coffee of your skin, that sings so hauntingly beautiful in comparison to my soft and ever-changing (always lying) heartbeat that worms it's way into the un-wanting ears of my "fans", lapping up the sound like a shattered Philosopher's Stone.

 

I know when you step into a room because your heart is the metronome I've fallen asleep to many, many times over the years: from little hands messily intertwined in a shoddy tent out on the back porch as the rain fell, whispering, to nights when self-destruction rattled my weak bones and that metronome ticked softly beneath my ear as I lay blanketed in your embrace with my head tucked into your chest, the soothing blue of it all settling into my flesh in warmth, familiarity, and reassurance. 

 

Your heart is my favorite song, as it never failed to hold me in its ever-loving tune that I had tapped out in the spaces between my knuckles and sewn in my wretched heartstrings like band aids on scraped knees. (An old melody I had long memorized)

 

That's why I know the instant I walk into a room that you are there to guide me, watch over me, and keep me anchored, and I know you love me to some degree- that of a child? Or of a lover? I don't know. (I'm too afraid and selfish to ask)

 

Until that day, when my footsteps finally caught up to you and knew you were gone because...

 

The 

Melody 

Stopped

Right 

There.

 

Like a music box whose lid was snapped mid-song.

 

Like a car whose brakes gave out one cold, frozen, terrible, day.

 

And the stars stopped spinning. And my heart stopped beating.

There was no more blue. No more song.

No more you.

 

(There was no sound left in the world to soothe my shattered heart- did you love me? Like that of a child, or that of a lover? I guess I'll never know.)

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops.


End file.
